Vicki's Love
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: What happens when Viktoria Belikov goes to train at St Vladimirs? What happened to her life when Rose left her with Abe? And what was she thinking becoming a blood whore? Who does she love? Who is she faithful to? And finally, what are her motives?


**A/N – As promised on my TVD story, I said I would post a new VA one, and here it is! In the top of my poll, it was Adrian/Christian, and that is in the making but it has been postponed until I have finished Alternate Premiere Ending that is Vamp****ire Diaries. Sorry guys! **

**And I'm really sorry for not UD'ing all summer! I've lost my memory stick and I actually can't find it **_**ANYWHERE! **_**It has all my writing on and I had about three stories ready for you, but it's gone and I've been going crazy looking for it! LOL!**

**This is probably just a two or three shot but I don't know yet, because I haven't got it written out! :P**

**This takes place after Rose had killed Dimitri and is instructing Lissa on how to throw a punch. It is also after she left Vicki with Abe and his guys. I looked at the VA pairings on this site and found out that I'm the only one that's written in this pairings! (Eddie and Viktoria…)**

**And on with the story!**

Prologue

Viktoria POV

I can't believe that Rose did that! I was only using that guy, Rolan, for his money but I had to look convincing for him or he would get me eliminated. In other words, he would kill me – well, not by his own hands, but still…

I only knew that, because once I tried to escape but he found me and threatened me. Luckily, I distracted him from doing the deed by taking his mind off of it by doing other things…

He told me when he threatened me that he 'had people watching' so that freaked me out enough to make me never try again. I knew he wasn't kidding about and, even though I am a Guardian in the making, I knew I wasn't strong enough to deal with his thugs.

I guess that I should be thanking Rose, for getting me out of that hell hole, but now I have no money and Rolan's money could give me anything I could have wanted. I don't know how I'm going to get used to life without everything I want again. I had been with him for long enough to forget such simple times – and I know what you're thinking, I'm only sixteen, but I had been his blood whore since I was about thirteen. With men like him, age wasn't an issue.

I do honestly feel terrible with how I left everything with Rose, but I only said the things I did because she had ruined my plan to fleece him of his money and run – run away from Russia and to America, away from any of this life, but most importantly, away from my family.

I mean look at me, I'm a teenage blood whore with an evil brother on the loose. And the worst part of that is my family knows it all but they try to hide it up because they can't take the truth. They think everything is going to be alright but it's not! They smother me and that damn Nikolai. I am so sick of him. It is so obvious he is in love with me, but if he doesn't have the guts to come out right with it, who says he deserves me?

Okay that was a little harsh and little bit conceited but I just can't take it anymore! I hate being stuck in my little town attending my boring academy with my boring 'friends'. I hate sitting around all day just waiting for something exciting to happen to my life. But my family won't hear it; they don't _understand _that I don't like to be babied and that I don't like to be protected.

Well guess what, I don't care anymore! I am not going to stay at home in Baia being protected when I should be out there, training to be the protector. Don't get me wrong, I'm already doing that I suppose, but my academy is so utterly boring. When there are better places out there, doing the same job, but doing a better job.

And I've though of the perfect place. Somewhere I can train to be a fantastic guardian and go and get revenge with the evil undead that got my brother. I was going to be training with the best to become one of the best.

I knew by Rose's face when I said all those mean things to her that I had hurt her, and I had decided I had to make it up to her. And that was why I was being driven to St Vladimir's right this minute.

**A/N – Okay, I know that you guys are like, WTF? That was rubbish and short… but, it is only the prologue and I will be UD'ing soon! Big thank you to my new Beta, Diimoziiana Belikov. I know I Beta for her, but she wants to give Beta'ing a go so I thought I'd let her loose on my work… :P**

**I don't know whether I should continue and make this into a story, I think I'll leave it up to your response to decide that one. Until next time, Poppy!**


End file.
